


A collection of micro-fics

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 micro-drabbles either about Nikola or Nigel/Nikola.</p><p>Spoilers through Sleepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A collection of micro-fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts), [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icarus_chained).



> As per this meme: 1) Give me a fandom plus character/pairing, and FIVE one-word prompts.  
> 2) I'll see if I can write you five one-sentence ficlets based on them.
> 
> grav_ity picked Nikola/Nigel and icarus_chained Nikola. Clearly I failed at the one-sentence thing for most of them, but at least none of them grew to even ficlet size.

Nikola/Nigel

 **Home**  
It took him a while to figure where his home was. Not where he was born and grew up; he loves his family, but everything there is too small for him. It's not New York either; there is space in the city for him, but he doesn't fit with the people. It's no different in London. No, his home is Helen & James, who put up with and sometimes even encourage his scientific dreams, and Nigel, who makes the world around disappear until Nikola understands everything with perfect clarity.

 **Edison**  
"You know, as a genius, you could come up with something more creative," Nigel says, looking at photograph prints of Edison that have been shredded by vampire claws.

 **Bank**  
"Take me with you next time." Nikola's voice from the bedroom.

"Why?" Nigel asks, existing the bathroom.

His friend is lying on the bed, lounging on his side, jacket off and tie nowhere to be seen, counting bank notes and dividing them in small piles.

"I've never robbed a bank before."

 **Abnormal**  
He doesn't like the term that Helen and her father use for the beings that aren't humans but aren't animals either. He can tell Nikola doesn't either. The Serbian's hardly been treated like a normal human being since he's arrived at Oxford. Nigel has also felt like he wasn't welcomed here at time. He doesn't understand why Helen is comfortable using the term, but he suspects it has to do with how much she loves her father.

 **Longevity**  
Nikola would cut off his own arm if that meant he could share his longevity with Nigel.

 

Nikola Tesla

 **Language**  
Nikola tries to teach Nigel some Serbian words, but Nigel isn't very good at it. However Nikola is pleased that his friend is making the effort, and kisses him when he can't take his native language being mangled anymore.

 **Persistence**  
If at first you don't succeed... try again, and again, and again. It's Nikola's persistence that finally allows him to make vampires. Except it turns out to have been a terrible idea with a devastating outcome for him.

When Helen revamps him, it's not long before resurrecting the vampire race is crossed off his mental to-do list. Which leaves the second and only other item: making Helen Magnus fall for him. He has once again the luxury of time. Good things come to those who wait... and don't ever give up.

 **Innocence**  
He knows James suspects him and that hurts. He complains about it to Nigel, who knows it's not him because he was with him when several of the murders were committed. He doesn't offer that as an alibi to James because friends shouldn't suspect each other of murder and he wants to keep what he has with Nigel private for now.

He could never have imagined that the proof of his innocence would come at such a terrible price for Helen and James.

 **Force**  
Unstoppable force meets immovable object. He isn't always certain which applies more to Helen or to him, but most of the time, he thinks he is the force. He's confident that he is irresistible though and that she'll end moving into his arms.

 **Heinrich**  
Nikola stops calling Henry Heinrich the moment the werewolf calls him Nikki.


End file.
